Une esclave et son maître
by MetaBenn MadMeta
Summary: La simple histoire écrite dans un journal intimes, d'une jument esclave passant du meilleur des maîtres à un autre lambda, quelqu'un que personne ne voudrait avoir.


Nous avons trouvé ce qu'il semble être le journal intime d'une « esclave » d'il y a quelques années déjà et nous avons décidé, à but pédagogique, d'en faire part pour montrer les phases de vie de cet esclave. Ceci aura donc pour but premier de sensibiliser les jeunes poneys à la vie d'ancien temps, qui était quand même il y a peu.

Entrée du premier jour d'automne, le matin.

Je ne me considère pas comme une esclave aux yeux de mon maître. J'ai plus l'impression d'être une amie qui vie chez lui et qui travail pour son compte. Et encore, puis-je réellement parler de « travail » si j'aime bien faire ça pour lui ? Je n'ai peut-être que quinze ans mais je sais très bien me servir d'appareil ménager ou de matériel. Je suis née esclave, enfin c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit, mais je n'ai jamais eu à changer de maître. Il est bon et aimant envers moi. Il me nourrit bien et m'a offert une chambre à confort dans sa modeste demeure. On ne vit qu'à deux et pendant qu'il travaille pour nous entretenir, moi je fais ce qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire. Les tâches ménagères, la poussière, la vaisselle. Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que je pose le sabot sur toi. Mon propre journal intime. J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de me décider à écrire, mais il y a un début à tout non ? Tu seras l'ami que je n'ai jamais eu, par manque de sortie. Remarque, peu de poneys voudraient être l'ami d'une esclave. Ils auraient trop peur d'en subir le même sort. Personnellement je ne me plains pas de ma condition. Et je n'aurais sans doute jamais à me plaindre.

Entrée du premier jour d'automne, le soir.

Cette journée aura été rude pour mon maître. Son chef ne semble pas vraiment l'aimer et pourtant, ça fais trois ans qu'il travail dans la coiffure de crinière avec le même chef. Quand il est rentré, j'étais devant la porte à l'attendre, l'accueillant comme je l'ai toujours fais. Sabot antérieur gauche plié, sabot antérieur droit tendu en avant et sabots postérieurs debout sans mouvement. Toujours souriantes en lui disant « Bienvenue chez vous maître. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? » Aujourd'hui il m'a répondu par le négatif. Ça journée aurait pu être pire mais elle ne s'est pas bien passé non plus. Il m'autorisa à me relever, il m'a sourit avant d'aller rejoindre le canapé, en lançant un grand et long soupir. Je n'aime pas voir mon maître ainsi. Alors je l'ai accompagné et pour lui remonter un peu le moral et pour lui rappeler que sa dure journée était finie, je me suis doucement blottie contre lui. Il a lentement passé sont sabot dans ma crinière. Je l'ai regardé et lui est dis en souriant « Votre journée est finie, laissez moi m'occuper de vous maintenant. » Il m'a remercié et ce soir, pour la première fois, c'est moi qui ai fait la cuisine pour lui en m'inspirant de ce que j'ai pu observer en le regardant faire. Mon maître à manifesté sont plaisir à la première bouchée. J'étais tellement heureuse. Il m'a dit que maintenant, je ferais la cuisine un fois sur deux. Quand je lui ai demandé « Pourquoi je ne l'a ferai pas tout le temps ? Vous devez vous reposer le soir. » Il m'a répondu que je faisais déjà beaucoup pour entretenir la maison et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas me fatiguer en me surchargeant de travail. C'est la première fois que j'ose lui déposer un baisé sur la joue afin de le remercier.

Entrée du deuxième jour d'automne, le matin.

J'ai très bien dormi hier soir. C'est sans doute dû au fait que j'ai vu mon maître rougir pour la première fois quand j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin, je suppose qu'il doit déjà être parti travailler. Le pauvre, il se lève encore plus tôt que moi. C'est décidé, aujourd'hui je me donnerai à fond pour lui, je veux qu'il se sente au mieux quand il rentrera. Je vais commencer par prendre mon matériel et faire la poussière, puis je prendrais le fer pour repasser ses vêtements de travail. Heureusement que même si je suis seule à la maison, je peux toujours compter sur toi, mon confident, mon journal.

Entrée du deuxième jour d'automne, le soir. Quelques traces d'humidité furent retrouvées, on suppose qu'elle l'a écrit en pleurant un peu.

Mon maître est rentré avec une mine désastreuse ce soir. Il était fatigué comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Je l'ai d'abord accueillis comme je l'ai toujours fais, puis je lui ai doucement prit le sabot avec un grand sourire. « Je m'occupe de tout maître. » Je l'ai emmenée dans la salle de bain, je lui en ai fais couler un bien chaud, et je l'ai invité à rentrer dedans. Il y a prit lentement place, et, pour l'aider à se relaxer un peu plus, je me suis placée derrière lui, j'ai commencé par faire couler l'eau sur corps. J'ai prit le savon et je lui ai passé tout le long dos et du torse. J'ai posé mes sabots au niveau de son cou, et j'ai commencé à le masser, doucement tandis que le pommeau de douche laissait encore couler ses flots aquatiques. Je l'ai attrapé et l'ai dirigé sur tout le pelage de mon maître. Quand il fût sortit de son bain, j'ai attrapé une serviette avec mon museau et je l'ai séché. « Je sais que vous aviez dit une fois sur deux mais je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous faire la cuisine pendant que vous vous reposez. » lui avais-je demandé en le regardant dans les yeux. Il m'a offert un nouveau grand sourire c'est pour moi l'a plus belle des récompenses qu'il puisse m'offrir. Tout le long de la soirée, il m'a demandé des petites choses que je pouvais faire pour lui. Puis un moment, il perdit son sourire et s'approchait de moi. Je stressais, je me demandais si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal. Puis je vis une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se mette à me serrer dans ses sabots en me disant qu'il était terriblement désolé. Je lui répondis « V...vous n'avez pas à vous excuser maître. » en nous regardant dans le miroir, je n'avais jamais été aussi rouge au niveau du visage. Je le pris dans mes sabots aussi, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre et le sentir pleurer contre mon épaule. Il se redressa au bout d'un moment et m'expliqua que cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait été viré de sont travail et qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus assez d'argent pour nous entretenir tout les deux. Je m'attristais peu à peu avec l'avancement de sont récit. Il a terminé en me disant qu'à contrecœur, il devrait se séparer de moi. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'avait trouvé un nouveau maître. Un poney qui possède bien plus d'argent que lui. Je me suis sentie affreusement mal l'espace d'un long instant.

Entrée du troisième jour d'automne, le matin.

J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, je me suis retrouvée à penser des choses que je n'aurais jamais espéré. Je me suis dit que peut-être mon prochain maître sera comme mon précédent. Je sais que rien ne sera comme avant. Mon maître m'a prévenu que mon prochain maître viendra pour me voir aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas méchant. Je me rassure en me disant que tout les maîtres sont aimants envers leurs esclaves comme l'a été mon maître avec moi. Je voudrais au moins te dire, que je t'emmènerai partout où j'irais. Tu seras toujours mon confident.

Entrée du troisième jour d'automne, le soir.

Ça y est. J'ai changé de demeure, j'aurais jamais pensé que cela serait si rapide de quitter mon maître... nous avons passé un long moment dans nos sabots, serré l'un contre l'autre, je me souviens encore lui avoir dis « Si je ne vous appartiens plus... j'aimerais devenir votre amie. » C'est en souriant qu'il a dit oui. J'ai retrouvé un petit sourire le temps de lui déposé un nouveau baisé sur la joue, mais pas pour le remercier. C'était différent, je ne saurais vraiment dire ce que j'ai ressentit à ce moment là. Mais maintenant nous sommes séparé, remarque faite, cela lui permet de vivre, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu nous entretenir plus longtemps. Sinon, m'aurait-il fait partir ?

Entrée du quatrième jour d'automne, le matin.

J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir hier soir. Je me suis couché tard parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon ami. Il doit maintenant être seul maintenant que je ne sois plus là. J'espère juste qu'il va bien. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis presque sûr qu'il va me rendre visite. J'ai hâte de le revoir, je vais l'attendre et pendant ce temps, je me donnerais à fond pour mon nouveau maître.

Entrée du cinquième jour d'automne, le matin.

Je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas t'avoir ouvert hier soir. J'ai été trop fatigué par ma journée. La maison de mon nouveau maître est tellement plus grande que celle mon ami. Ça en devient presque effrayant vu tout le travail que cela me rajoute. Je m'excuse vraiment encore une fois. Promis ce soir je t'ouvre et je te raconterais ma journée, comme je le faisais avant. Par où commencer. Hier midi, j'ai eu un entretien particulier avec mon nouveau maître. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur mes aptitude, la vitesse à laquelle je travaille et une estimation du temps que je prendrais pour faire simplement la poussière dans sa maison. Je m'étais prononcé sur à peu près quatre heure si je faisais une petite pause, vu la taille du bâtiment. J'ai au final, jamais passé autant de temps à travailler depuis que je suis née. Je crois que cela m'a prit un peu prêt six heures d'affiler. Et puis quand mon maître est rentré j'étais fatigué. Je l'ai quand même accueilli comme je le faisais avec mon ancien maître. Et il m'a frappé. Touché à la joue alors que je n'ai même pas pu entamer la phrase que je disais à mon ami, il m'a hurlé de ne jamais me mettre sur son chemin quand il rentrait d'une sortie. J'ai encore un peu mal, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lève le sabot sur moi. Plus tard, comme il était occupé, mon maître m'avait demandé de faire la cuisine. J'ai tenté de me rattraper sur au moins ça. J'ai fais une belle présentation enfin, je l'a trouvait belle moi, et... il m'a tout lancé au visage en me criant que c'était infecte. Il m'a interdit d'aller me nettoyer et m'a renvoyé dans ma chambre. J'ai peur et j'ai envie de retrouver mon ami. Si seulement tu pouvais m'aider.

Entrée du septième jour d'automne, le matin. L'écriture de la page est tremblante, comme si la ponette qui l'avait écrit était stressée ou en panique.

J'ai besoin de te parler rapidement, mon maître peu rappliquer d'une seconde à l'autre et il ne veut pas que je te parle. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dû garder le silence mais en ces moments, les journées se ressemblent. J'ai dû changer une partie de mes habitudes et je travaille encore plus et puis... enfin... mon maître est quelqu'un d'horrible ! Je pensais qu'il serait comme mon ami mais non ! C'est un monstre ! Sort moi de là je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu m'aide ! J'ai des bleus aux sabots à force de devoir aller toujours plus vite et de tomber, j'ai des traces rouges sur mon corps à cause des coups que m'envoie mon maître... Il m'appelle par mon statut par rapport à lui... mon ancien maître ne m'appelait jamais « esclave » Je peux l'entendre ! Je dois te ranger vite ! Désolé ! Pardonne-moi...

Entrée du septième jour d'automne, le soir. La forme des lettres est étrange, il y a des traits un peu partout, on imagine que celle qui à écrit ça avait du mal à garder le stylo dans son museau. On remarque aussi quelque trace rouge identifié par nos experts comme étant du sang et non de l'encre.

J'ai pas été assez rapide... j'en suis désolé... pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais... je te parle tout le temps mais tu ne me dis jamais rien de toi... aujourd'hui mon maître m'a fait tomber deux dents en me frappant au visage à plusieurs reprises... pourquoi personne ne vient à mon secours... il faut que je travaille plus vite... je ne veux plus qu'il me frappe... je ne me tiens plus sur son chemin et j'ai peur à chaque seconde de croiser son regard sévère. Pourquoi mon ancien maître ne vient pas me rendre visite ? Déjà trois jours et j'ai aucune nouvelle de lui... je ne veux plus travailler pour ce maître. Il me torture pour se soulager de ses journées... c'est ça la vie d'esclave... je n'ai pas envie d'en être une…

Les journées se ressemblent... Le matin je ne déjeune plus pour gagner du temps... j'ai manqué de m'évanouir plusieurs fois à la tâche... puis quand il rentre je baisse les yeux en le saluant, en faisant bien attention de ne pas me mettre sur son chemin... et il inspecte la maison pour savoir si j'ai tout fais... il reste tout le temps une pièce que je n'ai jamais le temps de faire... la maison est trop grande... pardonnez moi je vous en prie...

Entrée du huitième jour d'automne, le soir. Pour des raisons qui nous échappent, la jeune jument semble s'adresser à son journal comme s'il pouvait lui répondre. Il semblerait qu'elle attend comme une réponse. En effet, on remarque qu'il lui arrive d'essayer parler à son maître par l'intermédiaire de se journal personnel.

Aujourd'hui mon maître ma laissé une journée pour moi. Il a promit de ne rien me faire et qu'il allait lui même s'occuper de la maison... il m'a demandé de sortir après avoir fait rentrer une jument plus âgé dans la seule salle que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de nettoyer. Alors je me suis dirigé vers la maison de mon ami. J'étais un peu plus heureuse à l'idée de le revoir, au moins il pourrait m'aider lui. J'ai traversé une rue qui menait à un marché illégal de drogue. Une fois passé, j'arrivais à la fenêtre de la demeure de mon ami et ancien maître. Je l'ai aperçut en train de boire... j'ai eu peur... je me suis dit que j'étais sûrement dans un rêve... Il m'a aperçut par la fenêtre et on s'est longuement regardé. Il lança sa bouteille par terre et se rua vers la sortie en hurlant mon nom alors que je commençais à partir. Il m'a attrapé et ma serré contre lui en me demandant qui m'avais mit dans un état pareil. « J...je ne vous croyais pas comme ça... p...pourquoi ? » Fût ma réponse sur le moment. Il reprit qu'il traversait une mauvaise phase mais qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. J'ai prit de nouveau la parole pour lui demander « Pourquoi vous ne venez pas me voir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé à ce type si cruel envers moi... ? » Il n'a pas sût me répondre et il s'excusa en me déposant un baisé sur le front. Il m'a invité à rentrer, comme avant, mais en temps qu'ami et non en temps qu'esclave. « O...oui je veux bien. » Il m'a attrapé le sabot puis m'a emmené à l'intérieur avec un sourire. Il m'a demandé de m'asseoir sur le canapé, j'y suis allez silencieusement tandis qu'il partit en cuisine. Il est revenue avec un verre de jus de pomme qu'il me tandis. « M...merci. » J'ai prit le verre avec mes deux sabots et je le bu doucement. « Vous me manquez tellement... j'aimerais vraiment vous appartenir à nouveau. » Il resta silencieux un moment quand je lui ai dit ça. Il s'est rapidement rapproché de moi et m'a embrassé tendrement. J'étais heureuse, se moment ou nos lèvres se sont collées était pour moi... quelque chose de spécial. Nous avons rompu le contact au bout d'un moment en me disant que ça ne servait plus à rien que je continue de le vouvoyer. Je l'ai serré dans mes sabots et je me souviens lui avoir dit « Je vous… je t'aime. » spontanément. Il m'a dit que j'étais vraiment mignonne et qu'il avait un moyen de me détendre pendant cette journée ou mon maître m'avait laissé la liberté de sortir et de faire ce que j'avais envie. Il m'a demandé si je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine. Je lui ai répondu « J...j'en ai de vague souvenir, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose et puis... » C'est pendant que je parlais qu'il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant. Je sentais d'étrange chaleur au niveau de mes joues et après avoir mit fin au baisé, il m'a emmené dans la salle de bain et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'a fait couler un bain chaud. Je suis entrée dans le bain timidement, j'en étais un peu gênée même. Puis il m'a répété de me détendre avant de se placer derrière moi et de me masser. C'était tellement agréable. Je me suis doucement retourner pour lui faire face alors que j'étais encore dans la baignoire, il m'a offert un regard si doux. J'ai prit ce moment, j'ai entouré son cou avec mes sabots pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il m'a séché quand je suis sortie et j'ai malheureusement dû repartir car le soir tombais, le temps est passé si vite... quand je suis rentrée, je n'ai même pas signalé mon retour à mon maître pour venir te parler. J'espère au moins que je ne te dérange pas trop à te raconter tous ça. Mon ami m'a quand même promis de venir me rendre visite plus souvent.

Entrée du neuvième jour d'automne, la jeune ponette semble avoir de drôle de façon de s'exprimer dans cette entrée. Pour des raisons qui nous échappent, elle semble pour la première fois avoir réussi à nettoyer complètement la maison. Ce n'est pas dérangeant en soit mais ce qui nous gêne, c'est que dans les entrées suivantes, elle n'y arrivera plus pendant un moment tout du long de son journal.

Coucou Joujou ! Aujourd'hui j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Je n'ai reçu aucun coup aujourd'hui bien que mon maître a grommelé après avoir vue que j'avais entièrement nettoyé la maison. J'étais heureuse mais j'ai quand même dû le cacher afin de ne pas être trop suspect à ces yeux. Suspect de quoi ? Heu... je peux pas trop t'en parler maintenant, dis-toi juste que j'ai enfin réussi à nettoyer entièrement la maison. Pour me féliciter de cette première, mon maître m'a dit que j'aurais une nouvelle journée pour moi dans trois jours ! Je suis tellement excitée ! Je vais pouvoir retourner voir mon ami. Il va être tellement fier quand le saura aussi. Je te remercie de toujours être là pour moi, je te jure que je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu mais je suis trop fatiguer pour poursuivre ce journal ce soir. Bonne nuit mon ami.

Les deux entrées qui suivent, soit l'entrée du dixième et du onzième soir d'automne, se ressemble comme ils ressemblent aux entrées où la jeune jument faisait part de ses misères avec son « maître » comme dit avant l'entrée qui à précédemment été présentée, elle n'a, pour de sombre raison, plus réussit à nettoyer la maison. En raison des similitudes avec certain des précédents écrit de ce journal, nous ne vous présenterons pas ses deux entrées.

Entrée du douzième jour d'automne, le soir. Cette entrée est particulière. En effet, celle-ci nous dévoile la vérité sur sont saut d'énergie qui lui avait précédemment permit de nettoyer complètement la demeure de son maître.

Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire Joujou... s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais te dire. Mais hier, je n'ai pas trouvé mon ami chez lui. Je suis tout de même repassé par cette ruelle de marchandise illégal et j'ai... enfin je... je me suis procuré la même substance qui m'a permit la prouesse que j'ai récemment fais. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit mais cette chose... il suffit de se piquer au niveau du sabot pour que je ressente une immense monté d'énergie. Ça me fait devenir bien plus rapide et efficace. C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus réussi après... mais aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé l'une de ses seringues. Demain je pourrais à nouveau compléter ma tâche. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je pense que mon maître m'en veux mais je dois lui prouver que je ne suis pas une bonne à rien, je ne veux pas qu'il me frappe à nouveau... mais je m'en veux de devoir me droguer pour... merci... merci pour toujours me comprendre sans jamais me juger Joujou.

Entrée du treizième jour d'automne, le soir. Comparé à d'habitude, l'écriture de cette partie est fluide, les événements qui suivent ne sont pas à montrer au plus jeune alors à tous ceux qui lisent cette partie du journal, éloigner vos poulains.

Cher Joujou. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu à me droguer. Mais j'ai tellement honte de ce qu'il s'est passé... laisse moi tout t'expliquer. Cette journée fût très mouvementée et en plus j'ai pu revoir mon ami aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'à défaut de ne pas me répondre, tu veux que je continue. Pas vrai Joujou ? Il a lui même demandé à ce que j'obtienne une nouvelle journée pour moi et il est venu à ma chambre juste avant que je me pique avec la seringue en hurlant sa désapprobation. Je me suis retournée rapidement et j'ai instinctivement lâché la seringue en lui disant « Je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » En reculant vivement. Il s'est dépêché de venir écraser la seringue au sol et m'a demandé pourquoi je suis tombé aussi bas suivit d'un long soupir en attendant ma réponse. Je baissais la tête « J...je... je ne voulais plus que mon maître me frappe à nouveau... il fallait que je remplisse ma tâche sinon j'allais de nouveau avoir des problèmes... je suis tellement désolé d'être arrivé à de telles extrémités... » J'en pleurais tellement j'avais honte de moi. Il s'est rapproché et m'a relevé le visage avec son sabot. Il m'a embrassé en me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. « C...c'est promis... » Puis il a reprit en me disant que je devais m'habituer à le tutoyer maintenant. Et qu'il avait un moyen de me faire découvrir la liberté de ne plus être une esclave. J'étais heureuse mais réticente, je me demandais comment il allait s'y prendre. Il m'a dit que tout serais en place d'ici deux jours et qu'il me faudrait attendre un peu. « J...je pense que je peu. » il m'a de nouveau embrassé, et pendant un moment, nous avons entamé une danse de langue ensemble. Cela me faisait tellement de bien que sans même m'en rendre compte, mon ami et moi nous étions retrouvé sur le lit. J'ai ressentit une intense chaleur au niveau de mes joues et il gloussa doucement en me demandant si j'étais d'accord pour faire ma première fois avec lui. « J...je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête pour ça... mais... je t'aime... je pense que... oui. Oui j'aimerai bien faire ma première fois avec toi. » Une dizaine d'année nous séparait tous les deux. Mais j'avais tellement chaud, et j'étais tellement heureuse. Je me suis mise sur le dos et... enfin tu vois quoi... Je veux dire... je voudrais bien te le raconter mais j'ai peur d'être trop... enfin... tu vois... je manque d'expérience et celle-ci était ma première... je ne sais pas si je pourrai bien le retranscrire. Je vais essayer. Je me suis mise sur le dos et j'ai lentement écarté les pattes. J'hésitais et je me demandais si c'était réellement une bonne idée de le faire ici. Il s'est lentement placé au dessus de moi et m'a demandé si j'étais prête. Même en étant hésitante, j'ai machinalement répondu « oui. » timidement. À ce moment, j'ai ressentie quelque chose pousser au niveau de mon bat ventre, mon visage se crispa un moment avant que je sente la chose s'infiltrer dans mon intimité et ça faisait mal. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un petit cri de surprise. C'était étrange... je trouvais ça bon, mais ça faisait mal. J'ai commencé à stresser quand du sang a commencé à s'échapper « J...je... c...c'est norm... » il ne m'a pas laissé finir qu'il a couvert les lèvres avec les siennes pour m'embrasser. Quand il a commencé à bouger, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser des gémissements. Cela me faisait tellement de bien, c'était tellement nouveau. Il a finalement rompu le baisé et m'a dit que tout était normal, il m'a demandé si tout allait bien juste après. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment retranscrire ce que je lui ai répondu puisque je poussais des petits cris pendant qu'il bougeait en moi, mais je lui ai répondu que cela allait bien, très bien. À l'entente de ses paroles, ses mouvements en moi se sont faits plus long et allaient plus en plus loin. J'avais atteint un point d'extase, j'avais dû mal à me retenir de crier en me mordant la lèvre. Je me suis accroché à lui et quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit à ce moment. Quelque chose qui se retenait en moi à finit par sortir rapidement alors qu'autre chose s'introduisait. Je suis tombé sur le lit, étrangement épuisé alors que je sentais un liquide chaud et épais se faufiler en moi. La sensation en fût tellement étrange, si agréable que ma respiration saccadait par moment. Mon ami aussi était épuisé, il est retombé à côté de moi en respirant lourdement. J'avais dû mal à bouger normalement mais je me suis retourné pour me blottir contre lui avec un grand sourire. Ce moment fût tellement magique. Je crois que nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre un moment après. Enfin... je me demande pourquoi je te raconte tous ça. Nous étions dans cette même pièce alors je suppose que tu as tout vu, non ?

Entrée quatorzième jour d'automne, le soir. Rien de spécial dans cette entrée mise à part que nous connaissons à présent la drogue qu'elle utilisait puisqu'elle y a déposé une tâche après les termes « dit moi ce que tu en pense ». Nous avons identifié de l'étorphine, une substance qui, placé dans la seringue à travers un autre liquide pour le dissimuler, fût en une misérable quantité, ce qui à donc simplement l'effet d'un excitent du système nerveux.

Coucou Joujou ! Ça va bien ? Moi ça va en tout cas, aujourd'hui j'ai prit quelque coup par mon maître mais d'ici demain, je ne serais plus une esclave ! Je me demande toujours si mon ami va me racheter ou quelque chose du genre. La seringue traîne encore sur le sol, brisé, la substance qu'elle contenait étalée sur le sol. C'est comme si elle m'appelait. Il faut absolument que je résiste, dit moi au moins ce que tu en pense. J'ai promis de ne plus y toucher et il me reste encore demain à tenir. Je sais qu'il est probable que je craque demain matin. Je t'en supplie aide moi... je ne veux pas y retoucher. J'en ai fais la promesse solennelle. S'il te plaît, dit moi au moins que je fais bien de ne pas y retoucher... Pourquoi tu ne me répond jamais...

Entrée du quinzième jour d'automne, le matin.

Je me suis levée plus tôt ce matin. Il fallait que je te parle à nouveau avant d'attendre que mon ami vienne me libérer tel un chevalier viens délivrer sa princesse. Peut-être que je me mets trop d'étoiles dans les yeux mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire ce matin mais il fallait au moins que je te parle.

Entrée du quinzième jour d'automne, le soir. C'est la dernière entrée qui à été écrite par la jeune jument. L'émotion peu se lire dans le peu de tâche d'humidité visible sur la page, en effet, elle devait sûrement pleurer de joie si on accorde le tout avec ce qu'elle a écrit.

Je suis la plus heureuse de toutes les juments du monde Joujou ! Mon ami avait tout préparé du début à la fin et aujourd'hui, même si je trouve que c'est vraiment tôt pour mon âge, mon ami et moi somme à présent étalon et jument. Nous avons sacrés cet après midi et il m'a libéré de mon maître tyrannique ! Maintenant que nous somme officiellement ensemble, je n'appartiens et peu plus appartenir à aucun maître ! Je suis libre ! Libre avec l'étalon que j'aime ! C'est quand je suis sortie que j'ai été abordé par une styliste qui m'avais traîné dans sa boutique pour me vêtir d'une magnifique robe blanche et d'un voile léger. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir avant qu'elle m'emmène rapidement en direction du château de Canterlot dans une salle de fête. Déjà beaucoup de poneys s'y tenaient, c'était embarrassant. La styliste m'a demandé d'avancer jusqu'à l'hôtel et d'attendre un moment. Quand mon ami est entrée en costume et m'a rejoins lentement, j'étais affreusement gênée et je ne voulais que lui sauter dans les sabots. Je me suis retenue et je l'ai attendu patiemment. La maire de Ponyville c'est présenté, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait à Canterlot mais elle était là. Elle était accompagnée d'une princesse qui cita l'histoire d'Equestria pendant presque deux heures, pour en venir à l'unissons et son « pouvoir ». J'étais excité à l'idée de savoir que j'allais me marié avec lui et quand il ma passé le bracelet d'alliance autour du sabot, j'attendais que le moment ou elles diraient que nous puissions nous embrasser. Celui-ci finit par arriver et je me suis accroché à son cou pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Tu vois Joujou, il m'aura fallut attendre un peu mais maintenant je suis libre avec mon étalon chéri. Il m'a quand même avoué, quand nous étions plus que tout les deux, qu'il avait mentit à propos de mon âge pour que la lois accepte le mariage. Tout ce qu'il à fait, rien que pour me sauver de ce tyran. Je suis tellement émue. Je voulais te remercier pour tous ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu as été mon plus grand confident et tu m'as écouté et accompagne pendant toute cette épreuve qui n'a peut-être durée que presque deux semaines, mais pour moi, cela à durée une éternité. Juste, je ne te remercierais jamais assez mon ami. Merci, merci, merci pour tous.

Le journal poursuit avec une toute dernière entrée. Il n'y a aucune annotation sur sa date de parution et on est presque ce sur que cela n'a pas été écrit par la jument, dû à la calligraphie bien différente que celle des écrits précédent. Encore à ce jour, nous nous demandons comment les mots « De rien mon amie » ont pût apparaître en grosses lettres sur la page qui suis les derniers mots de la jument.


End file.
